


Down a Path He Could Not Follow

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Ren (TKOR), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beta Rey (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Armitage Hux, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Amidala, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ben Solo, Poor BDSM, Senator Ben Solo, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: As a Senator of Naboo. Ben Solo must have no attachments. Only to fall for a young Jedi who seems to have more secrets than come to eye.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo/Ren (TKOR), Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. The Beginning

It was calm. The forest floor of Naboo was calm, all of a sudden feet ran through the ground of the forest floor. A saber in the hand. He paused and saw his prize a few feet away, and he was faced with another smaller attacker, her saber yellow. He charged at her. They swung their sabers and it crashed against each other, blue and yellow bouncing off one another. Their blows were beautiful. The movement was quick and unsloppy. Until she tripped him and he fell back. 

Ben Amidala flipped up his visors on his training helmet and looked at her. Rey Kenobi smiled as she pulled her visor up to gloat in her glory.

“Well done,  _ senator _ ,“ She said. Then he remembered. He was scrambling to his feet, Ben almost face palmed himself. 

“Shit! The Senate meeting! I forgot! Oh no!“ He took his helmet off and rushed over to the fallen log, he placed it behind there and pulled out his meeting outfit. It was a grey jumper. As he was undressing and getting into his jumper Rey was doing his hair. He tossed his training outfit behind the fallen log. “Let's get you back!“ Rey said as she jumped on her speeder. He got on the back of it and told her to go. 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★~○

Leia Organa watched as her son and his Jedi Master friend, Rey came into the palace. She shook a finger at her son. 

“You're a late young man.“ She said as she pointed to the conference room. Ben kissed her on the cheek. But she stopped him and took the saber off his belt.

“No weapons in the conference room, you know how Jar Jar gets.“ Leia said. Ben nodded and rushed into the room. Jar Jar Binks sat there with a dozen other people from across the galaxy.

“Ben!“ Jar Jar said. He flopped his ears back happily. “You join us, messa thank you!“ He turned to the others. “This is Senator Ben Amidala. His grandmother was Miss Padmé!“

“Jar Jar,“ Ben said softly. “I think they know who I am.“ He laughed as he sat down. Jar Jar bit into his lip. “Awe, yes I sorry.“ He lowered his head.

“So what kind of agreement are we going to be doing?“ A voice asked. Ben turned to the sound of a handsome man. Ben could smell him; he was an Alpha all right. 

“An agreement of trade with my young Padawan.“ A man said next to the handsome redhead.

“The Senator was late to a meeting, what if it was war?“ The redhead Padawan said. Ben shot up from his chair.

“There has been no war since the fall of the Empire.“ Ben looked at him.

“How do you know, Senator?“ 

“Because I know!“ Ben hissed at him.

“It’s the Anzati, we believe that they have come back, “ The Padawan said.

“The Anza-what?“ Ben asked, sitting down now. He could hear Rey face-plam. 

“Armitage!“ 

Ben sat back. So that's what the Alpha's name was.  _ Armitage.  _ Ben smiled at him from the side and looked away.

After the meeting, Ben was walking out of the room when an arm was in front of him. He looked down slightly and saw that skinny redhead. Ben smiled. He was an inch or two shorter than him.

“Hello.“ Ben said as he looked at the Alpha.

“Hi. My name is Armitage Hux.“ He said. His face was carved in, almost like he hadn't eaten anything. His cheekbones had two small bumps on either side.

_ Skin Moles.  _ His mind told him.

“Yes. I know your name, your Jedi Master called you, when you interrupted me.“ Ben said. Hux straightened up slightly.

“Ah. I remember you were  _ late _ Omega, to  _ your  _ meeting. Am I wrong?“ He asked, leaning in. He smiled. Ben blushed hard as he looked away from him.

“I won't have you patronize me for my lateness, and it's Senator.“ Ben said as he raised his head slightly. Armitage licked his thumb and reached out and Ben started to pull away but he felt that pesky hair that always stuck out tucked behind his ear. The alpha smiled.

“I'd be more careful not to hurt that  _ pretty  _ little face of yours,  _ Senator. _ “ He smiled and winked at him before leaving the room, to catch up with his Jedi Master. 

“Oh,  _ he  _ is quite hot.“ Rey said. Ben jumped at her voice and turned to look at her. 

“Rey!“ Ben said gasping. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

“He's an Alpha. You know what that means. Him and you..“ she started to make a gesture with her hands and Ben gasped. He grabbed her hands and yanked them down.

“Rey! Don't do that!“ He said as his cheeks blushed red. She looked at her friend and sighed. 

“Ben, your nineteen-“ She began but he hushed her.

“Shush! I don't need any Alpha. I'm perfectly fine, by myself.“ He said to her sternly. Then he turned and walked out of the room.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Ben looked out of the balcony as he watched the stars. His father was off-world  _ again.  _ He would remember when he would sneak in his father's ship as a child. He wanted to be  _ just  _ like him. Maybe he still was like him. He could fly anything. But when he realized he had the force, his Uncle came to Naboo to train him along with Rey when he was ten. They became best friends that summer, but then he woke one night to find his uncle standing over him with his green saber. Ignited.

_ The pain he would bring to everyone I loved.  _ He could hear his voice in his head so full of pain and anger. Ben acted quickly as he would send his Uncle away with the force. Leia was heartbroken when she found out what happened to Ben, what her brother had tried to do. Luke was nowhere to be seen to this day and Ben knew his mother wanted to find him. Ben left his training behind and went to Coruscant where he studied politics. Soon after a year or two, he was voted in by the council to become the Senator of Naboo at fourteen, just like his Grandmother.

“Late night?“ Ben turned and saw that Alpha... _ Armitage _ watching him. He had one of those nasty smokes in his mouth as he watched him. Ben tightened the shawl around his shoulders as he looked at the man.

“Shouldn't you be going home?“ Ben asked as he turned his head away from him. 

“Guess your mother didn't tell you?“ He asked. Ben turned to him.

“My mother  _ didn't  _ tell me  _ what? _ “ Ben asked, raising a brow.

“I'm your new bodyguard.“ Armitage said as he drew in smoke and began to walk to him, he was a few inches away from him and blew the smoke into his face. “I guess  _ you  _ need to accept it. I hear  _ we bodyguards  _ can punish a naughty Omega, I guess  _ you  _ need to learn a lesson or two?” He asked, smirking. Ben gasped at him and furrowed his brows as he left Armitage standing there.

Ben opened up the doors to his parent's room.

“Mother!” Ben cried out as he went to walk forward only to bump into his father who was standing there shirtless, and his mother was in bed. 

“Daddy? What are you doing here?” Ben asked. Han looked at his son.

“Oh I can't fuck my wife in the very home you were convinced in-”

“Endor,” Leia said. Han nodded and waved her off. 

“I keep forgetting that you were made there. Anyway. All I'm saying is  _ knock  _ kid.” Han said. Ben scrunched up his face. “Ew! I-I didn't need to hear that!” Ben said. “I…..Mommy why is that man, that Alpha! My Bodyguard? I have Rey.” Ben said. Leia sighed.

“Ben. Rey is a Beta, you can't go into certain places alone without an Alpha.” She said. Ben scrunched up his face once again and stomped his foot. 

“Mother! I don't need a  _ stupid _ Alpha!” Ben said. Han turned to Leia. 

“Leia, he said he didn't need one.“ He said jokingly. Leia glared at him. 

“Han, you were the one who brought it up.”

Ben looked at his father in disgust.

“ _ Daddy _ !” Ben cried. 

“Son,“ Han said, mocking his son’s voice... “It's for the best. It's late. Bedtime.” He said snapping his fingers as he pointed to the door. “Ben, I won't ask twice. Go to bed, we talk about this in the morning.” He said. Ben hung his head and left. He'd never have an Alpha have his guard. He'd run him off. He made his way to his room and undressed and got into bed.  _ He'll _ _ be gone soon enough  _ He thought.  _ Just you wait, he'll leave in a month after realizing who I am. _

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★°~

** Three Years Later  **

He sat up hearing the knock on the door. “I'm up.“ He said as he let out a yawn. The door swung open and there stood that Alpha. Ben glared at him and he laid back down.

“Oh, it's you. I'll be asleep until my mother decides to come and get me.“ Ben said as he turned his back to Armitage.  _ Maybe I could go back to dreaming about that hunky radar technician- _

“I hate to interfere with your mindless sex dreams, but that fancy pilot Ren has  _ arrived  _ back from some mission in the outer rims-“ Ben sat up.

“He's back? Ren ?!” Ben asked. 

“Yes,” Armitage said.

“ _ The _ Ren?“ Ben asked as he was getting out of bed and threw open his closet door.

“I think there is only one.“ The Jedi said as he placed his hands behind his back. 

Ben was struggling to put on an outfit. His arms overhead and the Jedi sighed as he walked over and unzipped the back and Ben gasped as he stuck his arms in. Ben froze at the touch of the Alpha's fingers on his bare skin zipping up the back of a grey dress, sleeveless that went down to his knees. 

“There..“ Armitage said. Ben turned to him.

“How do I look?“ Ben asked. The Jedi tsks as he goes over to Ben's makeup dresser. He picked up a light shade of pink lipstick and handed it to him.

“Wear this, it would go good with the color scheme.“ He said. Ben took the lipstick and went over to the mirror and applied it. He glanced in the mirror to the Alpha, his eyes looked away as he bowed his head. Ben smiled as he capped his makeup and put it in the drawer and slipped on some grey flats. Ben looked over his shoulder as he was about to walk out the door.

“Thank you for helping me…“ Ben said softly.

“Anytime Senator.“ He said. Ben turned to him.

“You don't have to call me that. I do have a name... _ Ben _ .“ He said jokingly. Armitage smiled and looked back down. Ben raced down the hallway and almost crashed into Rey. He took her hand.

“He's here!“ Ben said happily. Rey beamed at her best friend.

“I haven't seen him in four years. You think he's still cocky?“ She asked. Ben tilted his head at her. 

“That bastard? Yes.“ He said as the two took off down the hallway to the airfield. Armitage followed behind them at a quick pace, but he wasn't running after them.

_ Armitage  _ Master Salone came through his head. Armitage kept walking.

_ Yes?  _ Armitage asked as he watched the two pushing past maids.

_ Is he strong?  _ Salone asked. Armitage knew whom she was asking about.

_ Yes. He is.  _ Armitage said as he focused on the Omega.

_ Stronger than...Anakin Skywalker?  _ She asked him in his head. He paused in his mind.

_ I believe he can be if he's desperate enough. Outbursts are common in the Amidala. _ Hux said to her as he walked out to the airfield. 

_ Don't let him get to you. You are there for a reason. _ Salone said sharply. 

_ Yes, I know my place.  _ He cut away from her and watched as a transporter ship landed. He was a few feet away from his charge. 

Ben let out a scream as he rushed to the man getting out of the transport ship. He barely had time to set his bags down.

“Hey, Ben! God, you...got...tall and a little chunky..“ Ren said as he smiled at the Omega. Ben punched him in the arm playfully.

“Are you still running spice?“ Ben asked, raising a brow. Ren pointed a finger at him and shook it.

“It was one  _ time. _ “ The Alpha told him. Rey wrapped an arm around him. He shook her off of him, not liking the touch of her. 

“One great  _ time. _ “ She said. Ben reached out and took a bag and swung it over his shoulder as he walked along the airstrip. Ben stopped when he saw Armitage.

“Ren, I'd like you to meet Armitage. He's my Alpha bodyguard.“ Ben said. 

Ren looked at the Alpha and nodded. “I'd like you to meet my mates too.“ He said. Ben paused. He looked at Hux and then back to 

“Mates?“ He asked his left fist at the side clutched. 

Ren smiled. “Yes. My mates.“ He said as he held out his hand and six other men. All incredibly handsome came out. “Ben, I'd like you to meet my husbands, this is Ap'lek, Cardo, Kuruk, Trudgen, Ushar, and finally Vicrul with our daughter, Poppy.“ He said gesturing to the men. They all were tall and handsome. Ben bit into his lip. 

“Husbands?“ Ben asked, raising his voice slightly. The engine on the transportation ship started to overheat. Rey raised her brows to Hux and she nodded as he guided Ren's mates and Ren away from the ship. 

“I'm Poppy, “ The small child said. Ben's left fist clenched tighter and the engine to the transport ship blew. It didn't destroy it completely. It just started to have black smoke come from its body no one was on luckily. Ren smiled at the smoke rising and looked at his mates and then to Ben. “Good Thing that didn't blow when we were in the sky.“ He said as he winked at the kid. That longing. Ben wanted children. Badly. He wanted them so badly.

“I just remembered I had a meeting. It was so nice meeting your mates. Ren, Naboo is glad to have the best security back..“ Ben said and he turned around and walked back to the palace, realizing he still had the bag he tossed it to a passing Droid and walked up the stairs in a huff.

Ren looked at Rey and the Armitage.

“Man. What's his deal, bad break-up?“ He asked. Armitage looked at Ben and followed him.

“Ben?“ Armitage asked as he knocked on the door, it was a good hour after the incident and he wanted Ben to calm down by then. When there was no answer he opened the door and saw Ben laying on the bed. The curtains were drawn so it was dark and he could see a little bit of Ben. He walked in and shut the door.

“Is everything all right?“ He asked. 

“I can't believe he forgot.“ Ben said softly.

“Who forgot?  _ Ren _ ?“ Armitage asked. Ben sat up and turned to him. Armitage could see he had been crying. His eyes red and puffy and his lipstick smeared sloppily.

“He was my Bodyguard before you. But my mother found out about our little kisses in the corridors. He tried to mark me but I said no. After that my mother sent him on some mission in the outer rims. Now he's back. They...have a child….He was supposed to marry me when he came home. He promised. That's why I was...so against an Alpha being my Bodyguard. But he married five omegas! They have a child! So I guess I'm just  _ alone  _ again.“ Ben said softly as he laid back down on the bed.

“Ben, I'm going to ask you a question. I want you to answer it truthfully.“ He said. Ben said quite and Armitage cleared his throat. 

“Did...you..blow up the engine?“ 

Ben looked to Hux.

“Yes. I did….I never meant to. I just got angry and then...it just blew.“ He said softly. Ben looked away from the Alpha. “What if I become him?“ Ben asked, his voice breaking.

“Become, Vader?“ Armitage asked. He knew Ben was a Skywalker. Everyone knew this. 

Ben looked at him and nodded slowly. He felt tears starting to fall. Armitage had always seen Ben as a strong-headed Omega. Never take no as an answer and giving a piece of his mind to the conferences.

“Don't cry.“ He said as he reached out to stroke his face and Ben grabbed his wrist and held it for a second before he let go and looked away.

“You shouldn't see me like this.“ Ben said as he wiped his tears. Armitage smiled and looked away. 

“We have that dinner party tonight with your family and a commander from deep space.“ He said. Ben scrunched up his face.

“Finn Calrissian?“ Ben asked, raising a brow. Armitage nodded and Ben rolled his eyes. The son of Lando Calrissian. He had a twin, Janna, she was already married to some pilot named Connix. Finn was the single man. He never understood why his father would try and get him with a  _ man  _ like that.

“My father has been trying to get me with that Alpha for over a year. I never liked him.  _ To control. _ “ Ben said. 

“I thought you liked that Senator.“ Armitage asked, smiling at Ben.

Ben laughed. “Oh please. I haven't been punished  _ by you _ . In what, two years?“ Ben asked, smirking at him. Remembering the night he was too drunk to walk and made an absolute mess of himself. He remembered that the Alpha had  _ spanked  _ him.  _ In front  _ of guests. Ben would remember that his face was as red as his ass. He hated Armitage for an entire month and wouldn't even address him properly until his mother talked sense into him. Armitage shrugged. “I was just doing my job, your majesty.“ He said jokingly as he looked away from Ben. “But...are you okay?“ He asked Ben. The Omega nodded.

“Yes. I'm fine. I'll just be here working on a letter to the council about if they found that BB-8 droid that had the whereabouts of my Uncle.“ Ben said as he got off the bed and sat at his desk. Armitage turned to him.

“Are you sure...Ben...he tried to kill you.“ The Alpha said. Ben looked at him as he opened up a book and dipped his pen in the ink.

“He is still my Uncle. He is still my family. My mother has never been the same after that night.“ Ben said as he started to write.

“Ben.“ Armitage groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “He tried to kill you,  _ in your sleep. _ You know, If I was there, I would have killed him,“ He said. 

Ben looked at him and stood up. “That is not  _ the  _ Jedi way. Certainly, you should know this,“ Ben said.

“Then is he just like his father?“ Armitage asked. Ben pointed his finger at him.

“How,  _ dare  _ you. How  _ dare  _ you compare my Uncle to him!“ Ben said angrily.

“He tried to kill you, Ben! And he is his father! Like father like son..“ He said. “Except you. What do you even do? Take after the one whom Anakin killed?“ Armitage asked. Ben stopped and pointed to the door.

“You can leave now. You're dismissed and I'll see you when you come and get me for dinner.“ Ben said angrily. “You can say anything to me. But you speak of my  _ family,  _ my  _ grandmother  _ whom I took after! You can leave. I need to write, I write alone.“ He snarled. Once Armitage shut the door and left Ben alone. He grew angry again and sat down in his chair. 

_ Ren touched his side of his face. He was dressed in his cadet uniform. Ben looked at him. He was cleaned shaved and held close. _

_ “I have to go,“ Ren said. Ben hugged him tightly. _

_ “I love you. It will feel like we'll be apart for a lifetime.“ Ben said as he pulled away and kissed him. Ren pulled away and smiled as he looked at the people boarding the transport. He held onto Ben's hands. _

_ “When I come back. I'll ask your father for your hand in marriage. We will be happy….here..“ He placed a silver chain necklace in his hands and looked at Ben.  _

Ben found himself holding the necklace and opened up the window and looked at it. The countless nights he could have had someone else. He tossed the necklace outside. He shut the windows and sat down at his desk and began to cry. 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★°~

Finn Calrissian was dressed and bowed when he saw Ben. He straightened up and kissed the top of his hand.

“You look stunning Senator.“ He said. Ben looked at him and pulled away. Finn looked at him.

“What do you say?“ Finn asked. Ben rolled his eyes, most certainly like his father...

“Thank-you.“ Ben said. Finn raised a brow.

“Thank-You...what?“ Finn growled.

“I will not call you Alpha.“ Ben said as he turned around and walked to the dinner table where Rey and Armitage along with his parents were. He sat down at the table. Finn sat down across from him.

“Thank you for inviting me for dinner again Princess.“ Finn said as they began to eat. Leia smiled as she took a sip of wine. Ben looked at Armitage who was eating slowly, barely any food on his plate, no wonder he was skinny. Ben started to pick at his food as they spoke.

“We have been tracking a certain clan of Anzati. That has seemed to be on the outer rims of Tatooine.“ Finn said. Hux looked up from his plate.

“I thought we fixed that problem.“ Ben said as he set down his fork and looked at them.

“We spoke of it.“ Hux said. 

“Force Vampires. They paralyze their victim and suck their life force out of them. Said to be one of the oldest in the galaxy.“ Leia said.

“Wait. Force  _ Vampires _ ?!“ Han asked, his mouth gaping open. Leia placed a hand on the bridge of her nose. “Han, if you just paid attention more.“ She grumbled.

Han sat up straight. “I pay attention to. Don't I Ben?“ He asked. Ben held up his hands.

“Oh. You don't bring me into this.“ Ben said laughing. He looked at Finn again. “But these Anzati creatures...have we brought this up in front of the Senate?“ Ben asked.

“Our next meeting is in two months. We could have you speak about it.“ Leia said as she looked to Finn. Ben looked at Finn who pulled out a box. “I do have something for you. My father and I found it when we were on Takonda. I think this truly belongs to you…“ Ben slid the box over to Ben. He looked at Finn and then opened the box and gasped. 

“Oh, Finn…“ He said softly. He touched his chest. He watched as Hux raised a brow. Ben pulled out the saber. Anakin's saber. His uncle's saber and now it was his.

“Where did you find it?“ Han asked. Finn looked at him.

“Cloud City, Solo. My dad found it.“ He said. “After the war, he didn't know who it was, so he sold it in a game.“ Finn said.

Han rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.“ As they ate dinner. Leia had brought up that Ren and his Knights, well more like mates, came back from the outer rim from a failed mission and would be sent on another in a few months. Ben shut the box and looked at his mother.

“It was no mission! You sent Ren away because you never liked him!“ Ben snapped.

“Ben!“ Leia gasped. Ben looked at his mother.

“He's back and he has a child. Six kriffing Husbands!“ Ben exclaimed. “You sent him away knowing that he would find someone else. That could have been me! Why do you want to set me up with Finn!“ Ben cried out. Leia looked hurt. Han looked at his son and then to Leia. Finn just bowed his head.

“You never loved him. You think you need  _ someone  _ like that. But you don't...Ben-“ Leia began. Ben glared at her.

“You don't know me! I may be your son, but you don't know who and how I love you! You don't you  _ bitch!“  _ Ben snarled. But it already came out. Everyone was silent. Han looked at Ben. 

“Go to bed, Ben.“ That was all Han said. Ben looked at him.

“I'm twenty-three dad, you can't tell me what to fucking do!“ Ben hissed angrily. Han snapped his fingers and Hux stood up. Ben almost stumbled out of his chair as he was trying to leave the room. Hux followed him and gripped his arm.

“Apologize to your mother...I know you're upset. But apologize..“ Hux whispered into his ear. Ben whirled around. 

“I'm sorry mom. I am. I don't know what came over me. Thank-you for dinner tonight…“ Ben said as he wiggled out of Hux's grip and out the doors. Then he remembered the saber on his belt. He placed it there. Wanting it to be at his side, always.

He went to his room and shut the door. He pulled the saber from his belt and he looked at it and ignited the saber. The blue light lit up the dark roomed, as he played with how light it felt in his hands now. How could that be? Had he used his under the grip to swing it around he could hear the voices. Loud and clear.

_ “You're on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master.“  _ Mace 

Windu's voice came through.

_ “My name is Ashoka.“  _ Ben could hear a younger voice, he almost smiled at it. It made him happy. 

_ “Ani, something wonderful has happened. I'm pregnant.“  _ Padmé said her voice full of joy and Ben could feel it. Then the sharp pains on his temple began.

_ “Have you heard the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise, Anakin?“  _ A powerful and older voice came into his head as he held the saber. 

_ “Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?“  _ Ben shut his eyes as he could feel the pain. 

_ “You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force you were my brother Anakin! I loved you!“  _ Ben stumbled back as he could hear the breathing. He gasped.

_ “Luke, I am your father.“  _ Ben opened his eyes to see Vader standing there looking at him. Ben watched as the blue lightsaber lit up his mask. He had to be dreaming. Vader was dead. The mask was being taken off. Ben didn't want to see the face. He lowered it and then was covered in darkness. He could hear the breathing. Slowly he raised his saber to show the light. Then he froze. He saw Hux, In Vader's Suite. Ben let out a scream.


	2. Two Alpha's

Ben dropped the saber. The white skin, the sunken cheekbones, and the red-orange that always was slicked back. Ben covered his face as he slid down a wall. Rey had flipped on the lights to the bedroom. She raced down to her friend. 

“Ben. We heard screams. Are you okay? What is wrong?“ She asked. She had grown wiser in the years that Hux came. Youngest Jedi Master. She had helped train Hux along with Hux's master as well, Master Salone. Ben looked at her. 

“It was nothing. I just saw a spider.“ Ben said softly as he stood up and sat on the bed. “Can you leave Rey? Please? I'd like to talk with Armitage alone.“ Ben said. She nodded and hugged him and got off the ground and walked out of the room. Ben could hear Hux's breathing. 

“It wasn't a bug was it?“ Hux asked as he placed his hands behind his back and looked at Ben. He shook his head.

“Hux?“ Ben asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes?“ He asked looking at Ben. 

“Are you going to punish me?“ He asked softly. It was quiet for a few moments before he felt Hux sit beside him.

“No. I  _ should _ . But I won't.“ Hux said. “You don't always deserve a punishment. You deserve to learn from your mistakes without the chances of a punishment for that behavior.“ He said. Ben laughed. He looked at Hux.

“That was the wisest thing to come out of your mouth.“ Ben said as he touched Hux's thigh. It was peaceful. Everything was peaceful. Ben looked into Hux's eyes and the world was calm. Every emotion in his body went away. Hux leaned in and kissed him. Ben paused at the kiss and then turned away.

“We shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't...I...I need some rest…“ Ben said, still thinking of other things. Hux looked at Ben. 

“What's wrong?“ He asked. “You look at me with a longing that I feel so strongly. Why do you not want this?“ He asked.

Ben looked at him. “Do you not remember that this is against the Jedi Code?“ Ben asked, looking at him.

Hux looked at him. “I am having these feelings. Ever since Ren came to Naboo. I felt a sense of Jealousy!“ He said looking at him sadly. 

“You're an Alpha Jedi. I am an Omega Senator. It couldn't work out. It would never work out. Look at what it did to my grandparents. The same thing...will happen to us…“ Ben said softly. Hux took his hands.

“This jealousy is...burning...hurting…“ He said. Ben shook away his hands.

“Is it Jealousy that makes you want me? Not love?“ Ben asked softly. Hux looked at him and lowered his head. 

“I do not know.“ He said. Ben looked at him and stood up and turned to Hux. 

“Armitage...We can't. I can't. I've hurt my family's reputation before. I couldn't do this.“ Ben said softly. He shut his eyes. “Please. Just leave.“ Ben said softly. Hux stood up and walked to the door, he paused at the doorway.

“Ben?“ He asked softly. Ben turned away from him.

“Just Go.“ He said. The Jedi left. 

Later in the night. Ben stood at the door of Ren. He had slipped out of his bed and went to the hallways. He could sense him with the force. Ben looked at the door and went to knock when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Ben smiled.

“Ren.“ He said softly. 

“What are you doing up?“ Ren asked tilting his head as he turned Ben around. Ren is almost the same height as him. Maybe an inch or two taller than Ben. 

“To see you.“ Ben said softly. He felt Ren grip his arm and he opened the door and pushed Ben in the room and shut the door. The room was empty. Ben looked around.

“Where are your mates?“ Ben asked. Ren looked at him.

“Another room. We don't sleep together unless it's their heats or I need a good fucking hole.“ He said as he sat down on the bed.

“Ren?" Ben asked softly.

“Omega." He said. Ben looked at him as he sat on the bed with him.

“You said you loved me. You said you wanted to marry me and we would be happy.“ Ben said it still hurts from seeing him here. Ren shrugged. He flicked imaginary dust or lint off his pants.

“Said is a strong word, Benjamin. Loved is also a strong word. A bad word. Not good. Never will I love you….Unless….you give us power over the Senate in the Galactic Senate Meetings.“ He said dully.

“You  _ know _ I can't do that. That would be going against everything I was taught!“ Ben said, gasping at the man's request. Ren looked at him.

“Or we could have a Jedi on our team….you can quit being in the Senate and be with us.“ Ren said. Ben looked at him. 

“I can't do that either. I'm too afraid. Afraid I'll turn-“ Ben began. 

“To the Darkside? Maybe that's what we all need.“ Ren said, smirking at him. “Maybe kill those two bodyguards of yours. Make the Beta our little bitch. Do you like that?“ Ben narrowed his eyes and slapped Ren hard across the face. He turned his head and rubbed his cheek. He glared at Ben.

“You  _ hit _ me?  _ Me _ ? You're going to regret laying a hand on me.“ He said as he grabbed Ben by the hair hauling him over his lap. Ben started to panic as he felt Ren rub his ass. Ren placed a leg over Ben's back so his ass and legs were the only things in the air. Ben squirmed as he felt a smack on his ass and he yelped. Ren smirked.

“Never seen the Senator's ass. You were always a shy little Omega. Look at your plump ass. So tight.“ Ren said as he smacked him again and Ben cried out. He hit him again and Ben was gripping the carpet. Another and Ben was getting angry instead of upset. Two more he could feel it boiling inside of him. Three more he pushed as hard as he could back he got his feet on the ground and slipped through Ren's legs like a snake as he used the force to shove him back into the wall hard that he went through the wall harder. Ben suddenly felt guilty as he rushed to Ren. He was in the hallway and groaned. The lights were on and his mates were by his side. Leia and Han were already tired.

“What happened?“ Leia asked looking at Ren then too Ben. “Where are you with him? Ben, he's a mated Alpha. He could press charges!“ She said. Ben looked at her. Hux and Rey came a few minutes later. Ben was covering his mouth.

“I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to get him to stop spanking me.“ Ben said. Rey glared at Ren.

“You spanked him? What's wrong with you?!“ Ren sat up drawing a hand forward.

“He was proposing for me to leave my mates and run off with him. I refused and then he hit me. Told me if I didn't run off with him he'd go to the Darkside.“ He said. Ben scrunched up his face.

“I said no such thing!  _ You  _ were the  _ one _ !“ Ben cried out as he clutched his fists and suddenly all the lights in the hallway broke. He was panicking at the sudden darkness. Suddenly two sabers, yellow and purple came on. 

“Let's just, go to bed. Hux take Ben to bed, please. Make sure nothing happens. We'll speak of this in the morning.“ Han said, tired. Hux led Ben out of the hallway and turned off his saber as they came to the light. Ben was crying as they entered his room.

“I am turning out like him!“ Ben cried out. Hux looked at him and put his hands on his shoulders.

“You're going to be fine, Ben. Just sit...Ben... _ sit! _ “ Hux commanded. Ben sat on the bed obediently. 

“I wasn't trying to go on him. I wasn't! I'm just...I didn't want to hurt him..“ Ben said as he covered his face. 

“Ben...I know you didn't want to hurt him. But...what were you thinking? Bend...The rules of The New Republic…“ Hux started to tell him. Ben looked at him. 

“I know the damn rules.“ Ben said angrily.

“Then why go to him. He's mated. You're not. Ben, he could press charges-he could get you thrown in jail. Ben, I can't protect you.“ He said softly. Ben looked at him and then lowered his head. 

“Because I love him.“ Ben said angrily. Hux sat down next to him. 

“Ben.“ He said softly. “I know you're a smart Omega. You're smart right?“ Hux asked as he touched Ben's shoulder.

Ben nodded slowly. “I'm smart…“ He said. Hux smiled at him.

“How about you and I go to one of the meadows tomorrow. Would you like that?“ He asked. Ben looked at Hux.

“I'd like that.“ Ben said as he looked at Hux happily. “I should get some sleep.“ Ben said. Hux nodded as he looked at Ben. He went to leave when Ben gripped his arm. Hux looked over to him as the omega leaned in and kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away from him. Hux smiled and so did Ben. 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★○~

In the morning. Ben was sitting across from Ren at the dining room table. The alpha yawned and looked at Ben who kept his eyes locked on him.

“I've decided not to press charges. For the sake of the cruelty that goes on at the holding cells in Coruscant.“ Ren said. “I do hope you did  _ learn  _ your lesson.“ He said. Ben leaned in and smiled.

“I did.“ He said as he stood up and looked at his mother and father who were sitting at the front of the table watching the whole ordeal.

“I'll be back before Sundown.“ He said as he was walking away and stopped at his two bodyguards.

“Hmm. I'll take you today carrot top. Follow along.“ Ben said as he walked through the door. Hux couldn't help but roll his eyes as he walked out the doors after Ben. 

“Is that what you're wearing?“ Hux asked. Ben looked at him and turned. He was in an almost floor-length summer dress. It was blue and had butterflies on the dress. The sides of his hair up in two buns covered with mesh netting along with butterflies. The back of his hair down, extensions he almost always wore. Ben smiled.

“Yes? Is something wrong with it?“ He asked. Hux shook his head.

“Um..no...you look stunning.“ He said as he followed Ben to the palace doors and out them to a long vehicle that would take them to the water. Once aboard, Hux realized it was public transport. He looked at Ben.

“You told me that it would be private.“ He darted his eyes around looking at the people. Ben hushed him as he watched the people under his hood. A small boy sat across from him on the bus and looked at him. 

“Milo! It's the pretty person in the dresses!“ He said. A young boy who had blond hair cut short looked at his friend. “Darwin-“ the older boy began. Ben waved a hand.

“He's fine. I don't mind.“ Ben looked at the little boy while a small smile.

“Do you live in a castle? You look like the princess.“ He said giddily. Ben smiled. So he did  _ look  _ like his mother. Ben smiled.

“I'm surprised you know who I am without all my makeup on.“ Ben told the young boy. He smiled at him

“One day. I'm gonna be part of the Resistance. Help all the people, when I get out of sweeping the stalls...Is that your Prince?“ He asked, pointing to Hux. Ben looked at Alpha who was looking out the window. Ben looked back to the young boy

“He's a grumpy one isn't he?“ Ben said scrunching up his face and the boy copied. Ben smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out credits.

“Well, Darwin. As the Senator of Naboo. I will be proud to have you part of the Resistance.“ He said softly. Milo’s eyes lit up.

“You know my name? You are a princess. But your….a boy?“ He asked. Ben shrugged as the bus came to a stop he set the coins in his hand.

“Well, Rose. I don't think you need to be a special gender to be what you want….I can be whatever I want. No matter my gender or my status. If that's Omega. Beta or Alpha….be what you want…“ He said as he closed his hand and the older friend took Darwins's hand and led him off the bus. Ben watched them get off the bus as he frowned at the surroundings. The slums of Naboo. It was a rich planet. But there were people outside the palace walls. Hux bumped his shoulder.

“You're good with kids.“ He said. Ben nodded as he looked out the window.

“I barely remember going outside the walls. I never knew it was so…. _ poor _ .“ Ben said softly as he looked at Hux. 

“Why give them credits? So they can go and buy drugs?“ Armitage asked. Ben glared at him.

“Armie! They are children!“ He said grasping at the man's comment. 

“Armie? That's different...very different. You gave me a nickname?“ He asked, turning his head slightly. Ben blushed as he looked away.

“Oh shit. I forgot the food…“ Hux said slapping his head in frustration.

“That's okay. I know a place we can stop. They have very yummy food there.“ Ben said as he smiled.

“Where?“ Armitage asked. Ben looked at him.

“You'll see.“ 

Varykino was slightly further than attended. After taking a Berenko to the lush Island. Hux stepped out first with the help of Paddy Accu's Great Granddaughter. A young Beta who helped Ben up from the Branko.

“Hello, Zorri.“ Ben said to the woman. She smiled as she hugged him.

“It's been...what ten years since you've been here?“ She asked, smiling. Ben giggled as he looked at the surroundings. 

“Oh. I need to tell my parents, I won't be back tonight, I'll be on Varykino tonight for some meditation..“ Ben said as he turned to Hux and smiled at him as he hustled into the lake house. Zorri looked at Hux.

“Welcome to Varykino, Master Jedi.“ She said. Hux smiled.

“Thank-you. It is quite beautiful here. You're the groundskeeper?“ He asked her. Zorri nodded. “My Great Grandfather helped Padmé here.“ She said. Hux looked at her for a moment.

“Padmé?“ He asked. 

“Padmé Amidala. Yes, this was her home before the fall of the Empire.“ Zorri said as she walked up the stairs. Hux followed her and paused in his mind at the name.

“He brought me here? Where Padmé would stay?“ He asked. He thought that was odd. Unsure of the attention of the trip now. Once he saw the beautiful balcony that was outside. Hux looked out to the lake and smiled at the absolute beauty of the place. It was well taken care of.

“I used to come here when I was little. Rey and I would swim out to the islands and pick berries.“ Ben said as he walked up beside Hux and leaned over the rail. Hux looked at Ben.

“Why bring me here?“ Hux asked. Ben looked away. 

“It's a nice retreat. Clears the mind…“ Ben said. Hux raised a brow.

“What about, last night?“ He asked. Ben still looked away. Hux clasped his hands together and leaned on the stone railing. “Look at me, Ben.“ He said sternly. Ben did look at him with big brown eyes and slowly leaned and kissed him. Ben pulled away as he looked away.

“This is going to hurt us. If we keep doing this. This...isn't right.“ Ben said. Hux looked at Ben. “Do you feel something when you're with me?“ Hux asked. Ben slowly nodded. 

“I get wet.“ Ben said softly. Hux almost moaned at his words. He shut his eyes imagining the Omega. 

“Describe it.“ Hux ordered. “Tell me how wet you get when you think of me.“

Ben shut his eyes this time. Biting into his lip. “I get warm. Tingly inside and I have a white creamy mess in my panties.“ Ben said. Hux placed a hand on his chest.

“Tell me, Senator. Are you wet now?“ He asked. Ben looked at Hux. He could see the Omega gasp.

“Yes.“ He said. He looked at Hux so pleasingly. Hux smiled as he nodded. Ben looked away. “I need to change. I'll be back and we can have our picnic.“ He said as he left the balcony and went into the house.

Ben came back in ten minutes or so he had a basket in his hands. “Ready?“ Ben asked. Hux walked past him. 

“I do hope you changed those messy panties.“ Hux said softly. Ben blushed darkly as he looked at Hux. 

The meadows were beautiful. Ben sat on the blanket as they opened the basket. Once they were sitting. Ben looked at Hux as they started to eat lunch that Ben had some of the servants pack for him and Hux.

“Tell me about yourself. You know about me. I want to know all about Master Jedi Armitage Hux.“ Ben said. Hux picked at the grass. 

“My mother...she was a kitchen maid...she was beautiful. I remember her quite well. When I was five we had to leave my home planet, Arkanis, My father...he wasn't a good man. Not good at all. I left with Rae Salone at the age of seven when I found out I was strong with Force. I trained with her until I was nineteen. Four years later I met you. So here I am. Basking in the sun on Naboo.“ He said, almost smirking. Ben looked at him and smiled.

“I'm glad you're here Armie.“ Ben said as he took a bite of his sandwich. Suddenly a huge animal came into view. It was brown and had a huge rear backside. Hux stood up and looked at Ben.

“Do you know what that is?“ He asked with a smile. Ben copied his smile and shook his head.

“No.“ He said. Hux looked at him and dropped his Jedi robe as he wagged a finger at him

“You need to pay more attention in class, my Senator. That's a Shaak." He held out his hand and helped Ben up from the blanket. He led Ben down the grassy hillside to the herd of Shaak's. Ben laughed, “Where are you taking me?“ He asked as Hux was nearing one. 

“Do you trust me, Ben?" He asked as he placed his hands on the Omegas waist. Ben raised a brow at him but nodded. Suddenly Hux tossed him up. Ben let out a scream as he landed on the Shaak's back. Hux called to the Force as he landed on the back of the Shaak. Ben was laughing as he felt it start to move.

“Is this safe?" Ben asked as he hugged his thighs on the animal, it was like riding a horse. He felt Hux grab his arms and place them on his waist. Ben wrapped his arms around Hux and pressed into him.

“No. It's dangerous." Hux said and Ben laughed again as he felt the Shaak get annoyed by its new riders and it started to buck. Hux looked at him. 

“Hang on.“ He said as he let go of the Shaak's body and he was tossed off along with Ben. The Omega hit the grass first. He was gasping for air and looked for Armitage. He was laying a few feet **** away face down. Ben started to panic.

“Armitage!?“ Ben stood up and raced over to him dropping on his knees. “Are you all right?“ He turned the man over and Hux were laughing at him. Ben hit him playfully as Hux grabbed him and then rolled in the grass. Finally, they came to a stop. Ben was on top of him and looked at Hux. They kissed again, this time harder. Ben felt a connection he was flipped over quickly by the Alpha kissed him harder. Once they broke he looked like he did something wrong. Ben shook his head and reached out to stroke his face.

“Kiss me again Armie," Ben said. The Alpha smiled and did just that.


	3. Tale of The Two Varykino Lovers

Ben went back to Varykino the next few weeks with Armitage. He was happy with him. Ben was in his bedroom as he saw Hux laying in the bed. Ben had a robe tight to his body as he looked at Hux. He slowly dropped it and saw the Alpha raise his brows. Ben may be taller than Hux. But he was slim in the waist. Feminine hips he had. People always thought he was going to be an Alpha. Even his parents had thought that. The surprise they got when Ben went into his first heat. 

“You're beautiful.“ Hux said as he looked at Ben. “Are you sure you want to do this?“ Hux asked as he watched Ben get on the bed. Ben was only dressed in dark silky panties. He felt Hux touch his small nub and he groaned. 

“You're already slick.“ Hux said as he started to unbutton his pants. Ben saw the Alpha's cock for the first time as it sprang out of his pants. His balls hung heavy and his cock stood at attention. The pink tip and thick veins of the white cock. It was big. He bit into his lip.

“Eight, if you're wondering," Hux said as he stroked the cock, it twitched and Ben had to stop himself from drooling.

“Have you…." Ben began. Hux shook his head. 

“Not a single soul. Only really would jerk me off or use a makeshift hole when I'm in my ruts." He said. “Are you-"

“I would wait until marriage. That's what would happen.“ Ben said softly. “But I have used toys. Plugs, Vibrators, and a dildo.“ Ben said as he sat back on his heels. His body felt warm and he tossed his head back. 

“Oh...Hux…“ He said. Hux smiled as he squeezed him. 

“Look at me.“ Hux commanded. Ben did as he was told. He swallowed as he felt the Jedi's fingers starting to open up his hole. 

“Lube.“ Ben whispered out. Hux looked at him, he paused slightly and raised a brow. He reached out his hand and suddenly lube came into his hand. He started to squirt some out onto his fingers and he placed two inside him. He started slow. Ben was tight, even with the toys the Omega was tight. Ben let out another moan as she shut his eyes and cried out again.

“Master Rey would kill me if she saw what I was doing.“ Hux said. Ben smirked.

“She would anyway.“ Ben said as he looked at him. Hux grabbed his hips.

“Are you ready my love?“ He asked as he pulled his fingers out of his hole and started to lube up his cock, he placed the tip on Ben’s hole. Ben nodded as he braced himself.

Suddenly he felt a slight pain. The stretch of his hole began to tingle. He shut his eyes.

“Armie!“ Ben cried out. He tossed his head back. 

“I'm not hurting you. Am I?“ Hux asked as he felt Ben start to sink on his cock. Ben 

touched his chest as he started to bounce on his cock. Hux was surprised at how  _ needy  _ Ben was for his cock. He let out a groan at his own pace. The urge to mark him and make him his started to dwell. But his Jedi training has trained him to push away those urges and he was grateful for them. Armitage watched as Ben was thrusting himself on his cock. He couldn't just lay there and let Ben do all the work, without warning he gripped Ben's hips and thrust upwards. Ben let out a small gasp as he shut his eyes.

“Oh!“ Ben cried as he was grabbing at his sides. It felt so damn good. 

“You took your birth control?“ Hux asked as he looked at him. Ben nodded. 

“I mean, wouldn’t you ask me that,  _ before  _ we fuck?“ He asked. Suddenly he felt a hard smack on his ass and he let out a gasp.

“Don’t use that tone with me  _ Omega _ ," Hux said as he started to bring down his hips and fucking him. Ben rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he placed a hand on his chest. He was groaning as he did so.

“I’m gonna come into you," Hux said as he gritted his teeth. Ben nodded as he looked at him and Hux thrust again and Ben gasped again. He was doing his best to fuck himself on Hux’s cock as he could feel the knot. He groaned at the stretching of his hole. He thrust again and Ben shut his eyes and groaned out again. He could feel the warmth of the Alpha’s hot come inside of him. Ben gasped, he tossed his head back again and he could feel his orgasm come. After a few more gasps of breath, both of them were looking at each other. When the Alpha’s knot finally swelled down. Ben slipped out of him, once he did so he was gasping for air. 

“That was,“ Ben said with a steady breath.

“Better than fucking a makeshift hole.“ Hux said. Ben looked at him with a scowl. After another minute of silence from them before Hux looked at Ben. “Ben?“ He asked. Ben looked at Hux. 

“Yes?“ Ben asked.

“Will you marry me?” He asked. Ben looked at him for a moment. Then got on his elbows propping up as he did so he looked at Hux. 

“You want to marry me?“ He asked softly. Hux looked at him and nodded. Ben looked at him. 

“Hux. What if we get...caught...that would bring us both horrible punishments. You would be exiled from the Jedi Council. I would be put on trial and have my seat in the Galactic Council taken.“ Ben said softly as he started to stroke Hux’s hair. The Alpha took his hands and cupped Ben’s face.

“Who says anyone has to know?“ Hux asked as he looked at him and smiled. Ben couldn’t help but smile too. He leaned over and kissed him again before he felt Hux wrap his arms around Ben and rolled him over.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Ben looked at Hux. A month into their secret affair and they were already getting married. He looked at the outfit he was wearing his grandmother’s dress. The one that she wore when she was marrying Anakin. Ben’s droid GeeGee had fixed it up for him so he could fit into the embroidered gown and hood that had pearls from the sea. Hux looked at him.

“You’re beautiful,” Hux said. He took his hand. Ben leaned in and kissed him softly. Varykino is the place they fell in love, the same place their grandparents fell in love with love. The holy man shut the book and stepped away. 

“Now we can be together forever,” Hux said softly as he kissed him again. Ben smiled and looked out to the sun setting on the horizon. 

The sex was sweet tonight. They were mated. They marked each other lovingly. Ben watched Hux on top of him as he rolled his hips into him and Ben gasped as he could feel Alpha's knot swelling. Hux groaned as kept fucking into Ben’s hole.

“So tight for me,” Hux said as he gripped his hips. “I’m a week away from my rut. It’s best if we stay apart then.” He said as he fucked into him harder. Ben whined as he nodded. His heat would be at the end of the month. Ben gasped out as he could feel the hot come. Ben cried out as he shut his eyes. Hux fell onto his back as his knot would start to swell down soon. They were breathing deeply as he stroked his hair.

“You’re always going to be mine,” Hux said kissing his neck.

“I know,” Ben said.

** Two Months Later **

** Coruscant **

Hux walked briskly to the Senator’s room. He opened up the door and paused. The Omega turned around but it wasn’t Ben. 

“Where is Ben?” Hux asked, tilting his head. Rey came out of the closet with the headpiece. She looked at Hux. 

“I thought you went with Ben, he’s alone?” She asked, raising a brow. 

“No. I didn’t. I just came from my apartment. He was here yesterday. Where did he go?” Hux asked now, quite furious and also worried. Rey thought for a moment.

“Oh! Arkanis. He said he had to meet Lando there or something. Something for his father.“ Rey said. Hux already heard enough and had left before Rey finished. If Ben met his mother that would mean he would find the truth. He couldn’t let that happen. Not ever.

** Arkanis **

Ben had a hood over his head as he walked into the town. He didn’t know where he was going. But one hair from his mate while he was asleep running it through the DNA scanner he had a photo. A redhead woman named Jannie Karns. He walked along the road and looked up as he walked into a building. It was dark and musky. People were drinking and smoking and the music was loud. Ben kept his head down as he did so. He sat at the bar. 

“I’m looking for someone.“ He said. The bartender looked him up and down. 

“Everyone is looking for someone.“ The alien man said. Ben pushed the datapad to him.

“This woman. It was said she worked here. I want to know if she is here.“ Ben said. The alien man looked at the photo. 

“I’ve seen her around. She’s over there.“ He said pointing to the corner of the room where a woman sat in the back. Ben nodded and got off the stool and went to her. He made his way past people and other tables and he could feel a headache starting to happen. He would be skating on a thin ice. His heat would be here in a day or so and he would be stuck in his room until it passed. Ben sat down in front of her. She was skinny and looked frail. But somehow she still looked like she was barely thirty. 

“Hello, Jannie,” Ben said. She looked up at him.

“Who are you?” She asked. Ben looked at her and tapped on the datapad, pulling up a photo of Hux.

“Do you know who this man is?“ She asked. Her hair was as red as Hux's. She looked at the photo squinting as some parents do. She smiled.

“My, my little Armie grew up. And….You're his mate.“ She said. Ben scrunched up his face.

“No! We're not mates. Far from it.” Ben said. Jannie shrugged as she picked at something in between her teeth.

“You know. I wouldn't be here when I'm on my heat. Great place to be--“ She paused and slapped her hand down on the table.

“I feel the  _ force  _ just pouring out of your pores.“ She said with a smile.

Ben felt like that was an odd way of putting it. He looked at her.

“Are you force sensitive like your son?” Ben asked, tilting his head. She looked at him.

“God. You look stunning. Look at the force, it's practically a beacon for us.“ She said as she was standing up. Ben looked at her.

“A what?” He asked. She lunged for his arm when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up and so did Ben. Hux was standing right there. Grabbing her wrist. He twisted it back and she howled in pain, as he shoved her away from Ben and suddenly he felt a hand on his arm yanking him up. Armitage was practically dragging him out of the cantina. 

“Armie! That was your mother! What were you thinking?!“ He cried. Hux whirled around once they were outside and gave him an angry shake.

“What was I thinking?!  _ What  _ were  _ you  _ thinking?! Leaving the Senate with your  _ stand-in?!  _ They are for emergencies  _ only _ !” Hux commanded him. Ben looked at him.

“It was an emergency.“ Ben said. Hux looked at him for a second before slapping him hard across the face.

“Get on the ship Benjamin. Before I tan that ass of yours in front of  _ everyone  _ here until you've howled and pissed all in my lap.“ He snarled. Ben felt a kick in his gut as he walked back to the ship that was parked north of the town. Ben's ship was gone. Probably had a droid or something takes it back when Hux landed. Once Ben entered the ship Hux was right behind him shutting the door.

“Strip.“ Hux said angrily. Ben looked at him.

“Hux I think I'm going into my heat. We promised-” Ben began.

“I said  _ strip! _ ” Hux yelled. Ben looked at him as he felt every part of his body start to get hot. Maybe he calculated his heat wrong this time. He was quite hot and practically whiney yesterday. Maybe Hux just pushed him into it. Ben nodded as he started to unbutton his clothes. He had worn pants and a long shirt with a hood. This was usually not his attire since mostly he would wear dresses. He unhooked his saber from his belt and set it aside as he took off his boots.

“Armitage.“ Ben began. Hux turned to him slowly revealing a wooden paddle in his hands and Ben gulped. When was the last time he was spanked by a paddle? Once by his father when he was naughty as a youngling but even then it was only a few swats. But as a grown man...a hand he could handle, but a paddle? No. He would not be... _ paddled  _ he wasn't going to have it.

“No.“ Ben said sternly. Hux looked at him with an angry expression. 

“Did you just say no to me?“ Hux asked angrily. He walked over to Ben. The Omega backed up slightly then puffed out his chest. “Yes!” He said. Hux clenched his fists as he walked over to Ben and grabbed him. He put the Omega over his knee and raised the paddle in one hand and had the other one holding his arms down. He hit him,  _ hard.  _ Ben let out a gasp as he felt him hit him again. Ben let out a yelp as he felt his pants being pulled down as he felt the cool air on his now exposed rear. He felt another smack and he was squirming now. 

“You know what you did wrong?“ He hissed, smacking him harder. Ben let out a whine as he felt it start to hurt.

“I don’t understand! I  _ did  _ nothing wrong!” Ben said as he felt a round of smacks start to pepper his bottom. He could feel the heat on his ass. He was blushing harder as he tried to squirm out of his arms. He felt tears starting to fall down his face. 

“Please!” Ben cried out. “You’re hurting me! Stop!” He had wiggled one arm free as he started to slap Hux’s leg. Trying to get out of his grasp. Hux continued to hit him on his thighs and then on his ass harder. Ben gave up trying to tell him to stop. Hux slowed down after he looked at him. His backside was a slightly dark shade of purple. 

_ What have I done? _ Hux thought as he tossed the paddle away from him. He took Ben off his lap. The senator still had on his jewelry. The back beads on his thighs and then on his forehead. Even when dressed in what you consider,  _ normal  _ clothes. He still likes to wear or show off his Naboo traditions. Hux looked at his ass smirked as he stuck a finger into his already tight hole. Ben gasped.

“Ben,” He said as he pulled it out after a second or two reaching over and getting the lube. “I love you.” He said.

Ben looked at him. “I know.” He said as he felt himself being grabbed and being laid on the bed. Ben went on his knees as he felt Hux get behind him.

“Armie,” Ben began. “I’m on my heat.” He said.

“Are you on the pill?” Hux asked as he got closer to Ben. He could smell the scent of his mate. It was driving him crazy. He went and bit at his ear lobe.

“No-” Ben said he was moaning now. “It doesn't matter. Just pull out before you come.” Ben said as he braced himself. Armitage nodded as he squirted lube into his palm, he coated his mate’s hole first sticking in a finger as he did so. On the other hand, he started to lube up his cock. Once he had finger fucked Ben with three fingers he was ready to fuck him.

“Are you ready, my love?” He asked being careful of Ben’s bruised ass. He would put bacterial gel on it once they got home.

Ben nodded as he braced himself for the cock. He felt it enter him slowly, and he gasped out. His cock was big. He shut his eyes. The other times they have fucked it wasn’t that big, had Hux grown? Had Ben just been so slutty he didn't know until his heat? Ben gasped as he could feel Hux snap his hips forward. He cried out again. He was producing slick hard. As Hux started to thrust into him, he grabbed his hair pulling it back as he did so.

“Damn, you're right.” He said as he started to pick up a pace as they fucked. Ben let out a moan as he could feel Hux grunt. They set a rhythm. The Alpha kept a hand on Ben’s hair tightly as he could feel his knot start to swell. He groaned as he shut his eyes. The pace was going faster and Ben could feel his cock start to pre-come. He let out another whine as he placed a hand on the side of the ship’s wall. He felt Hux gripping his hips now, his hair as he pounded into him. Suddenly Ben could feel the hot come inside of him and he let out a gasp. He could feel his Alpha’s knot swell inside of him and practically explode into his hole. 

“Hux!” Ben cried out as he felt his lower body fall onto the bed. He was sweating. He could feel Hux groan as he leaned down to his lover.

“I came inside you.” He said to his ear. Ben let out a chuckle. 

“I can see that..” He said. Hux bit into his shoulder. 

“My love. I will always be with you.” He said.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★*~

“A mission?” Ben asked the next day as he stood in his room on Coruscant. Hux nodded. 

“Some of the Anzati have invaded the Republic Space area’s they have crossed into our territory. I was sent along with Rey to and reach some sort of agreement or even battle before another war breaks out.” He said as he looked at the Omega. “I’ll be back before you know it, love.” Ben smiled as he hugged him.

“Be safe Armie,” Ben said.

** 5 Months Later **

Rey flew along with the ETA-2 Jedi Starfighter. Her comm set on her head as the two landed on the Ilum planet. Armitage got out of his Starfighter as they looked around the airstrip they landed on. Rey had her saber drawn as they walked to the base that was on the planet.

“This used to be a beautiful planet for Kyber Crystals. Now Anzati uses it for some hideout. Why?” She asked as they walked. Hux looked at her. 

“I don’t know-” He began only to whirl around as someone landed on top of him. The Anzati already had his tentacles out. It was looking at Hux and then its eyes widened.

“Brother?” His voice was calm and quiet. Suddenly he let out a grunt and fell sideways, dead. Rey was standing there with her saber. She looked at Hux with a complex look. 

“What was that?” She asked as she held out a hand and Hux took it as he stood up.

“I’ll tell you later. Now let’s get those bombs the Republic failed to detonate.” He said. They walked to the base to see bodies on the floor. They were all Anzati. 

“They killed themselves,” Rey said. “Why?” She asked.

“Someone told them we were coming..” Hux said as he scanned the bodies. The tuft of red hair caught his eyes. He walked to the body and turned it over. 

The woman, his mother-here and now dead. He pointed his unlit saber to the dead woman.

“She did.” He said. “She knew we were coming.” He said as he looked at Rey. The young Jedi looked at Hux.

“Armitage-” She began only to feel something grab her ankle. The bodies were moving somewhere getting up. Rey gasped. “It’s an ambush!” She said as she ignited her saber. Hux felt his saber being tugged at. He looked down and saw his mother tugging at his saber, her tentacles out on those cheekbones as she smiled.

“Hello, Son!” She said as she yanked him forward. Hux ignited his saber and it went right through her head. Should he feel guilty? He pushed her away from him and went to help Rey. Some of them were clothes, others looked like wild dogs running on all fours. He swung his saber in his hand catching one of the  _ monsters  _ on his knee cutting the legs off and then he went for the head. One lunged at Rey, catching her off guard as it’s tentacles were out, getting closer to her as it held her arms down. She struggled as she felt it start to go up to her nose. Suddenly the pain of it being ripped out. Now it was Hux’s turn to hold out a hand to her. 

“Come on. Let’s go!” He said as he yanked her up. They killed them as they went to the boiler room. Once they opened the door and slammed it shut. Rey placed her back to the door as it was trying to be forced open. Hux called to the force as he landed on the ground to where the huge boilers were. They were collecting power from the core of the planet. He saw Republic fighters who came here before. He saw the detonator on the ground and picked it up. He went to press the button to make the timer start. But nothing was happening. He started to panic as he cut open one of the metal frames. The bombs that were placed, the wires were cut. He cursed himself as he tore it out of its fame. 

“I’m going to have to manually start it.” He said as he opened up the compartment. So many wires. He started to fuse them.

“Hurry!” Rey cried. “I can’t-hold it much longer!” He was  _ trying  _ as fast as he could. Suddenly he heard a beep and he turned it around to see the time. He dropped it back in the boiler as Rey lept from the door and hurried across the catwalk, Hux took her hand and they were running as fast as they could to the other side. The Anzati were pushing along the catwalk as the two Jedi were going to the other side where the hole that had been blasted through was open. Suddenly the explosion came and it sent them both flying through the hole and into the snow. Hux landed on his feet and then Rey came crashing into him as they tumbled down a hill. The smoke was black as it came out of the base. Once he was on his feet he stood up and looked to Rey. She had her saber out.

“Come on, let’s go we need to go.” He said. She was looking at him with fear.

“You’re one of them.” She said. Hux’s hand went to his face and he could feel them.  _ His tentacles,  _ that came out of his face like the hair on the head. He looked at her.

“Rey. Please.” He said as he held out his hand. She looked at him, her saber still ignited.

“You’ve been one,  _ all  _ this time.” She said gasping as she started to back away. 

“Rey, this planet is going to explode. We need to go.” He said. The snow was starting to fall as she watched him.

“How could you lie?” She cried. “Do you-are you like them?!” She snarled.

“No! I am part human. Rey--please let’s just go!” He said as he could feel the planet start to rumble. The cracks in the planet were starting to show. He held out his hand to the young Kenobi.

“Rey. _ Please. _ ” He said. “I’m not like them. I could never hurt you or Ben  _ like  _ that. Rey, you're like a sister to me.  _ Please _ .” He begged. Rey lowered her saber as she looked at Hux and sighed. 

“For Ben. He is my friend. Practically a brother. I would do anything for his happiness. I would put his happiness before mine.” She said as she turned off her saber. Hux looked at her as the tentacles came back into his face. He rubbed his cheekbones for a moment before looking at her.

“Nobody needs to know.” He said to her as he felt the ground rumble. He looked around. “Rey we need to leave.” He said. She nodded as she started to walk to the ship. Hux followed her at her heels. Before she got into her ship she turned to Hux.

“Does Ben know?” She asked.

“Force No. He can’t not now. Not when the Senate is talking about-” He began.

“You’re Kind?” She asked him. Hux bit into his lip as he watched her. Her hair blew in the wind. Her green eyes glaring into his.

“I am not like them. I am good.” He said as he got into the ship and looked at her as he placed on his comm. “I thought you would know that by now.” 

They landed back onto Coruscant near the Jedi Temple where they would report what they saw. Hux spotted Ben behind a pillar as he had on long robes on. Once Hux told Rey he would be there soon he rushed to Ben and wrapped his arms around his mate.

“My love. I missed you.” He said as he pulled away. Ben looked at him with big eyes.

“There was a word you were killed. I would have died if you didn’t come home.” He said softly as he started to shake. 

“You're trembling. What is wrong?” Hux asked, reaching out and stroking the side of his face. 

“Armie. These past five months have been so lonely. I have been so-” Ben began. Hux grabbed his arms.

“Is there someone else?” Hux snapped. Ben looked at him with an angry and upset face.

“Armie. No! How dare you think I could replace you..” He said as he looked at Hux and smiled.

“Armie,” Ben began. “Something wonderful has happened. I’m pregnant.”


	4. The Dream

Hux smiled at Ben. “This is wonderful. You’re carrying my pup.” He said as he placed a hand on his stomach. “I love you. I am so happy. Truly happy.” Hux said as he wrapped his arms around Ben hugging him tightly.

Master Rey sat in the council room along with Hux. They were quiet as they sat waiting for the others to join.

“Ben seemed happy to see you.” She said as she looked to Hux. He nodded as he turned to her.

“Yes. He is my friend.” Hux said softly. Rey scratched at her neck as she looked away.

“Yes, I guess you’re friends. His bodyguard.” She said as she looked back to Hux. As he was about to say something else. The four other Jedi Master’s came in. Master Karns, Larns, Fero, and finally Hother. 

Hother spoke first. “Report,” He said. Rey stood up and looked at Hux for a moment then to Hother.

“There was an ambush at the Ilum base. Anzati was everywhere. Master Hux helped me. He practically saved my life. We killed them and blew up the base.” She said.

Karns spoke up. “What about the agreement?” She asked as her eyes watched them both. 

“There was no agreement, we were chasing them across the Galaxy. I think they didn’t want no agreement or listen to our terms.” Hux said as he stood up next to Rey. 

The others nodded and looked at one another and looked back at them. “Are we sure that they are gone?” Fero asked his alien-like eyes as they watched Hux.

“The ones that were attacking us yes. If they are coming back then they will see what happens when they try to mess with the Galactic Republic.” Hux said as he looked at Rey and then he smiled.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★0~

Nighttime has fallen onto the planet. Ben watched the ships fly by as he brushed out his hair. He was dressed in a long blue nightgown. (Yet another dress from his grandmother- fitted by GeGe.)

Ben heard a chuckle and he turned around to see Hux watching him. 

“How far along are you?” Hux asked. Ben placed a hand on his belly. 

“Five months,” Ben said as he looked at Hux. “The moment I found out I left Naboo to live here. My parents thought I did it so I could be close to the council.” He said. He watched as Hux took his hands and smiled. Ben looked at him and stroked his hands.

“I can go back to Naboo to the Lake House and set up the nursery there. I want to have my baby on Naboo, and you’ll be right there.” He said as he took hold of Hux’s hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed his hand.

They slept that night. Peaceful for a moment until Hux began to dream. 

_ Ben was in pain as he was crying out. The sound of the baby’s cry and Ben’s screams as he tilted his head to the side and went limp. Ben was dead. His mate was dead- _

Hux shot up from the bed as he took in a deep breath as looked around. He looked to Ben who was sound asleep next to him. He got out of bed and walked out of the room. Once he was in the living room trying to wrap his head around his vision, his dream. 

“Armie?” Ben asked as he walked forward to his mate. Hux looked at him. “What’s wrong? I can feel your stress.” He said. 

Hux shook his head. 

“It’s nothing, my love.” He said has Ben reached him and stroked his side of his face.

“We promised to not lie to each other again after the Arkanis incident,” Ben said softly. “Now tell me, what is wrong?” He asked. 

Hux swallowed hard. “I had a vision of you dying in childbirth-” He began. 

“And the baby? What about the baby?” Ben asked. It almost broke Hux’s heart. He was so concerned about the child’s life than his own. 

“I don’t know, but I  _ won’t  _ let it happen.” He said as he cupped Ben’s face tightly. “I won’t let you go. I’ll do anything to save you.” He said as he kissed him.

Ben looked at him sadly. “I can protect myself.” He said. Hux grabbed onto his arms this time and shook him.

“No. I need to protect  _ you  _ only  _ you  _ and  _ our baby. _ ” He said Ben looked at him for a moment and opened his mouth and then shut it. “Alright,” Ben said softly as he watched him again for a moment. "Come back to bed-" Ben said. Hux shook his head. "No. I need to train. I need to do something. Keep my mind busy. Go to bed." He said. Ben scrunched up his face for a second but nodded and did as he was told. 

** 1 Month **

Hux sat on the bench outside the Jedi Temple. Suddenly he heard a voice and he looked up to see Ren standing there. The man's stupid almost white-blond hair was blowing in the wind. He smiled at him.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" He asked. The other alpha smiled.

"My daughter, she is force sensitive. We're leaving her here." He said. Hux looked at him.

"You know, that you can't see her again. Your cutting ties with her." He asked. Ren sat down on the bench next to Hux.

"Yeah...It's gonna be hard, but I don't give a fuck. I saw Ben today. He's fatter than ever." He said rudely. Hux had to keep himself from hitting Ren for making fun of his mate.

"Oh. I haven't noticed." Hux said. Ren leaned over to him.

"I think you know. He's practically reeking of your scent." Ren said. Hux looked at him slowly for a moment, panicking slightly. Ren smiled.

"You...You got him pregnant...didn't you?" He asked, smirking at the redhead. Hux didn't answer. He didn't want anyone to know, how could he have known?

"Pregnant? Him? Oh please. Like I'd want someone like  _ him _ ." Hux said, rolling his eyes. Ren looked at him for a moment.

“He’s going to die isn’t he?” Ren asked looking at Hux. Armitage glared at Ren now.

“We’re not together.” Hux hissed. Ren smiled as he tapped his nose.

“You honestly think I could be fooled?” He asked. “I know that you two have been together. It would be a shame if...he found out what you were.” Ren said as he looked at Hux. “Anziti. I knew it the moment I met you. The way you stand. You’re one of them. I hunted people like them down. Killed them.” He said as he watched him.

“What do you want?” Hux asked, tilting his head. Ren smiled.

“I can help you. Save him from dying.” Ren said as he put his hands together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he did so. “I know there are other ways of the force. That can heal and help.” He said.

“Wait. You're not force sensitive.” Hux said, frowning, trying to piece this together. Then he looked at him with realization. Ren rubbed his hands together. 

“One with the Force, I am.” He said as he smiled. “My master taught me many ways on how to save people, even help someone from dying.” He said. "That's how I saved my mate from dying. I can teach you." He said.

Hux watched him for a moment. 

“How can I save him?” He asked. “I want you to tell me how.” And Ren smiled.

** 2 Months **

Ben walked down the hallway of the Senate Building. Seven months and counting. He wore a long floor-length gown that had too many layers but it had to hide his belly. A Senate meeting is an emergency meeting. Rose Tico was one of his mother’s helpers. She was sent here to help him with the meeting. He didn’t need help.

“Senator.” She said. He nodded as he turned and saw the room full of Repulsor Pods. Ben turned to Rose. “I thought we only used them for ceremonial purposes only?” He asked as he stepped into the pod. 

“Ben, half the galaxy is here today. This is important.” She said. Once he felt the Repulsor Pod move slightly he sat down. There was chattering from every angle. The force was buzzing in his head. Lanier Villecham the Chancellor of The New Republic. He was in the center, the man was older and he was a Tarsunt and had yellow like skin. He raised his hands and everyone was quiet.

“There is a threat in the northern western reaches. We have believed separatists are a part of this. We’re going. But since it’s in the western reaches it will not affect us. There are barely any planets there.” He said. People were silent. This made Ben grow angry. He stood up.

“ _ Are _ you  _ stupid _ ?” Ben asked loudly. “Why have this kriffing meeting if we’re not going to do anything about it?” He snapped. Lanever looked at him.

“Senator.” He said his voice rough and stern. “What do you want us to do? Send troops out in the middle of nowhere?” He asked. Ben looked at everyone.

“We have to win. We have to make sure our galaxy is safe for our children and their children. They enter our systems, and what next they take more regions and more until we’re cornered. My parents fought to make this galaxy safe. I want that too.” Ben said. “Don’t you?” He asked the people. 

“What if it’s war?” One asked. Ben looked at the man and thought for a moment. He looked away. His eyes fixed on something else. He didn’t know what he was looking at.

“Then it’s war,” Ben said. Then the entire senate erupted. The voting went quickly. Fifty-Four votes that would send ships to the Northern Western Reaches. No one wanted another war. No one wanted to be in another war. Thirty-Two voted Nah. Ben felt like he made a mistake. Like he shouldn’t have done this. But there was no backing out now. 

-*-

Ren smiled as he heard the news. He turned to Hux. "We did it. They are sending out troops. To the Northern Western Reaches." 

"What does that mean to me?" He asked. Ren smiled.

"That means you get to finally save your mate, in a few hours. You'll be entering the Jedi Temple and take out the future Jedi. They are the ones that will kill him. Killing them will finally bring your mate healthy." Ren said. Hux held out his hand.

"No. Wait, you said you would show me  _ how  _ to bring him back. Not have him die. You said there would be no killing." Hux said sharply. Ren shrugged as he turned to Hux.

"Do you want to save him, or not?" Hux looked at Ren and nodded. Ren smiled even wider. "Then you can feast can't you?" He asked. Hux smiled slightly. 

-*-

Ben was in his room when he heard the door open and he turned around when he saw Finn. 

“What did you do?” Finn hissed as he walked to him. Ben set the drink on the table.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he poured another cup of tea for Finn. 

“What do mean-Oh you know. You voted to send people to the middle of nowhere!” Finn growled. Ben looked at him.

“They said there was going to be some sort of invasion, tea?” Ben asked. Finn shook his head. “No. I don’t want tea. I want to know what was going through your head when you made that deal.” Finn snapped. Ben looked at him.

“I did the right thing,” Ben said softly as he looked at Finn. The alpha glared at him.

“If dying is the right thing.” He snapped leaving him and walking out of the room. Hux came into the room as Finn was leaving. The man looked at Ben.

“I heard about what happened today,” Hux said softly. Ben looked at him.

“Oh not you too, I thought I was doing the right thing,” Ben said softly. Hux walked over to Ben and cupped his face kissing him on the cheek. 

“They are putting me on watch duty with a few other Jedi at the temple since we’re also sending out Jedi to the battle. I’ll be at the temple for a while. But when all this is done. I’ll come and get you and we can spend the rest of your pregnancy on Naboo at the lakehouse.” He said to Ben. The Omega wrapped his arms around Hux’s neck.

“Be safe.” He said softly. Hux smiled as he rubbed his hair.

“I will.” 


	5. The Falling

Ben stood in the war room along with others as they watched on a huge map of the battle that would be the outfield of their plans. The earpiece Ben had in was only for his troops of Naboo.

“Poe, if you can focus on the task at hand,” Ben said with a small smile. He could hear crackling from the static and the man’s voice.

_ “Never liked you like this Senator, always like your mother.”  _ Ben almost laughed but regained his composure. 

“Dameron, you’re leading over two hundred of my troops from Naboo. What do you see?” Ben asked. The holo com was laid out and that’s when Ben saw it. A Star Destroyer. His eyes were wide and he looked to the Chancellor. “Poe,” Ben said as he looked at the huge ship in the middle of nowhere.

_ “I see it. I see it. Damn…”  _ Ben bit into his lip. He shut his eyes for a moment. Ben needed to sit. But if he sat he was afraid he would pass out. He didn’t know what to do. 

_ “There firing. There are three more-”  _ Poe began. Ben bit into his lip and sunk into his seat. Other people watched in the room as they could see they were gravely outnumbered. Ben heard someone come into the room and he stood up.

“There is one over our planet right now. They’re attacking the Jedi Temple.” Ben’s heart sank even further.

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



The First Order. That’s what Ren had called them. Hux had walked into the temple with a brisk pace. Rey had been sent with the others to the outer regions. He hoped she was dead. It felt good taking the younger ones by his hand, by their neck, and sucking the soup out of them. It made him more powerful. The First Order had sent out the transmission to lead people away. This is what they wanted. To end the Jedi. To do what Anikin failed to do. He walked down the hallway killing now instead of feeding, he was done with his feeding now he could kill-for sport. That’s when he saw her. The little girl Ren was speaking about. Ren’s daughter. He paused walking to her.

“You’re not afraid?” He asked. She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

“No.” She said. He looked at her as he ignited his saber again. She started to back away.

“You should be,” Hux said as he raised it.

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



Ben watched the temple in the distance as he could see the Star Destroyer overhead. It wasn’t shooting, just looming telling everyone.  _ I am here now. You will submit to me.  _ He was shaking as he felt tears start to fall. That’s when he saw Hux. Outside of the apartment as he got out of his ship. Ben raced to him and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. 

“Hux. The Temple.” Ben said. Hux cupped his face.

“I know who did this. Don’t you worry? They are on Musafar now. That’s where we have tracked them. They will be there and I will end this...all of this still stops. My love.” He said as he looked at Ben for a moment and stroked his cheeks. “Ben, promise me you’ll be good and wait for me. Once I am done with this mission. I will come and get you. Okay?” He asked. Ben nodded as he hugged him tightly. 

“I will wait for my love.” He said kissing him again, Hux left and Ben was alone again.

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



They had lost in the Northern Regions. The people were dying and Ben stood dressed in another long layer of clothes. The doors to his apartment opened and he turned and saw Rey. He smiled lightly.

“Rey! My gods, you're alive!” He said as he rushed to her hugging her. She hugged him back tightly as she let go of him... Rey looked at Ben sadly for a moment.

“Ben. I am the only survivor of my group. A few others made it out. A hundred or so, but when I came back to the Jedi Temple.” She said softly. Ben was sitting down on the couch looking at her.

“Yes. I know, The First Order had done it. Hux told me.” Ben said. Rey looked at him sadly. She shook her head.

“Master Hother showed me the comms, The security comms. It showed Hux...he was...Ben, he’s an Anzati. He was killing younglings.” She said. She sat down next to him. Ben shook his head. 

“No. Not Armie. He couldn’t kill younglings. Armie would never.” Ben said, denying the fact. Rey took his hands sadly. 

Rey looked at Ben for a moment. "Ben, he's turned to the Darkside. Just like Anikin." She said. Ben glared at her.

"He's not  _ like  _ him! He's still good!" Ben said angrily. “How dare you say something like that!” He asked her. 

"Do you know where he went?" Rey asked. "Ben, did he say anything to you?" She asked. Ben had stood up as he walked. It was morning now, Hux had been gone for more than a day. He started to walk to the window.

“No,” Ben said softly. “I don’t. I talked to him yesterday. I don’t know where he went.” Ben said softly. Rey looked at Ben. He paused as he turned to her. 

“Why, do you want to kill him?” Ben asked his tone stiff. Rey paused as she walked to Ben. She touched his shoulder. 

“He is a danger to himself…” She said softly. Ben looked at her with tears in his eyes. She bit into her lip.

“He’s the father isn’t he?” She asked. Ben looked at her with tears in his eyes. He knew she knew. He had messed up. As she left the room. Ben had gone to the living room mantel. A box was placed there, he opened it and peered into the box and gasped what was inside. He pulled out the saber. He looked at it and ignited it. He could hear the voices that came out of it. He turned it off and looked at it again. Ben knew what he had to do. But did he truly have the strength to do what he had to do?

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



Rey walked to her room. She needed to be packed, as she opened her door she paused as she saw Ren standing in her room. His back to her.

"Ren?" She asked. He turned to her. He needed to look sad. He needed to get on her side. He turned to her. Tears in his eyes.

"He killed her," Ren said softly. Rey tilted her head.

"I know. I am so sorry for what happened to you. I truly am." Rey said softly. Ren looked at her. “We need to find him.” He said angrily. Rey looked at Ren. 

“But we don’t know where he went. Ben said he didn’t know where he went.” She said as she looked at the man. He walked to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“Leave that to me, Kenobi.” He said.

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



Ben found himself dressing in tights as he slipped a long dress shirt over his belly. He looked at himself in the mirror as he had the saber hanging on his belt. That’s when he saw Finn watching him. Ben whirled around and looked at him.

“Finn,” Ben said lightly. The man walked to him. 

“You’re going somewhere?” He asked. “You’re going to him?” He asked. Ben looked at Finn. He truly never hated the man. He used to play with him as a child. But never developed feelings for him. He opened his mouth.

“Musafar. I have to do something.” Ben said as he felt Finn taking his hands. Ben looked at the Alpha and blushed. 

“Ben-” He said softly. Ben hugged him tightly as he felt Finn hug him back.“Goodbye, my friend.” He said softly as he let go and walked past him and out of the room. Finn watched him leave and after a few minutes he went to go after him and that’s when a saber pierced through him. He choked out as he looked up and saw Ren. 

“So that’s where he’s going.” He shoved Finn off his saber as he fell to the ground watching the man disappear down the hallway. He was gasping for air then he was no longer.

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



Hux stood in the Fortress Vader on Musafar’s castle. He bit into his lip. This is what Ren told him. He could cross over to the Sith. He could save Ben with the help of the Darkside. Vader failed to save his love. Hux would not fail. He was  _ better  _ than Vader. He was  _ stronger  _ than Vader. Technically in a way, he could feed off the force here. He wouldn’t have to kill anyone. He walked along with the ruins of the palace. He walked down the hallway out to the opening of what seemed like a cathedral. He turned in a circle looking around the room. 

“Armie!” He paused. He turned and saw Ben running to him. He was surprised. Upset that his mate had disobeyed him and came. He looked at Ben and opened his arms as Ben ran to him in an awkward stumble. He wrapped his arms around the man and looked at him.

“Ben! What are you doing here? I told you to wait-” He began. 

“Rey told me you did horrible things! Killing younglings and your Anzati-” Ben began as he stroked Hux’s hair.

“Rey is trying to turn you against me,” Hux said softly.

“She just wants to help us.” Ben pleaded.

“Us?” Hux snarled that he was now getting angry. Ben touched his stomach. 

“She knows about the baby. Armie.” He said stroking his hair. 

“I can save you and the child. I can help us. I can save you!” Hux said. Ben looked at Hux as he stroked his hair again.

“Come away with me. Please we can raise our baby and we can forget all this happened. Please I love you.” Ben said. Hux looked at him and shut his eyes. He could feel the tentacles slowly poke their way out. Ben saw them and panic started in his body. He started to back away now letting go of Hux.

“Ben. Come here.” He snarled. Ben shook his head.

“The baby. Will the baby...be like you?” He asked as he touched his stomach. “An Anzati?” He whispered. Hux held out his hand. 

“No. Come here.” He said more angrily. Ben looked at him with terror. Hux took a step forward. 

“Only. I can save you. I can save you, where  _ your _ grandfather failed! I am stronger than Vader. And Luke, Rey, Ren...Even...you..” He said as he shook his hand angrily at Ben. “I said.  _ Come  _ here!” He screamed.

“Rey is right. You’re changing.” Ben said as he took another step back. Hux shook his head.

“Stop! I said stop!” Hux yelled. Ben felt tears sliding down his face.

“Armie. I don’t know you. You are breaking my heart. I can’t do this. You’re going down a path I can not follow!” Ben said with tears. “I’m so sorry my love,” He started to walk to him. His saber ready as he looked at him. Hux realized something. As he raised his hand this time and the saber stopped. Ben couldn’t press the button. The force was freezing around his hand.

“You were going to  _ kill me _ ?!” Hux yelled furiously. Ben shook his head. 

“Armie, no-” He began to feel his air cut off. Armitage was choking him. He raised him slightly off the ground as his face started to turn red.

“Let him go!” Rey shouted as her eyes watered, she didn’t want her friend to be hurt, she wanted her friend to be safe. “I said,” Rey said with more of a force of anger in her voice. “Let him go!” She snarled. as Ren stood behind her a shadow almost. He looked at them and then to Ben who was shaking his head as he gasped at his throat as couldn’t get his footing. He looked at Hux with big eyes. Hux looked at him darkly and then that’s when he did let him go and flung him back and he hit the side of the wall hard before he fell to his side, his saber rolling out of his hands. Rey rushed to Ben feeling his neck and found that he was alive. She sighed in relief. Ren had picked up Ben’s saber and looked at Hux. He glared at the man as he ignited his saber.

“You turned him against me. You made him afraid of me!” Hux snarled. Ren looked at Hux as they both started to stalk another like prey. He saw Rey out of the corner of his eye.

“Rey. Take Ben back to the ship.” He said. A beat happened and he whirled around. “I said take him to the ship now!” He yelled at her. She had easily lifted him over her shoulder and hustled out of the room.

“You, Liar!” Hux shouted at Ren. His purple saber ignited. Ren had already ignited as he looked at him and smirked.

“I always do lie. Don’t I?” He said as he launched himself at Hux. Hux ducked out of the way and raised his saber as they clashed together. He glared at Ren. He jumped over Ren and landed on his feet as he whirled back around. Ren came at him, clashing the saber against his. He raised his hand and used the force to push his saber away, holding it for a split second before he let go and spun his saber around in his hand. Ren finally got underhand and they started to work their way deeper into the place. He swung his saber up and caught Hux’s arm. 

Hux screamed out in pain as he looked at his arm, gone. On the ground in front of them. He looked at Ren and went to swing his saber again only to get the hilt butt of the saber hit in his face. Ren swiped down now as he caught Hux at his legs. Another scream and Hux rolled down the embankment. He looked at Ren as he stood over him. Ren opened his mouth as he went to say something. Suddenly Rey came into Hux’s view.

“Ben is hurt. We need to get back to Naboo or somewhere quick. He’s hurt. Bad.” She said she looked down to see Hux. Ren smiled. 

“Kill him.” He said. 

“What?” Rey asked.

Ren looked at her. “You heard me. Kill him.” He said as he left. “I’m going to give you ten minutes. If you are not back by then, I will leave. Ben’s life is more important than yours.” He said as he left them. Hopping down from the incline as he hit the ground and raced down the hallway. 

Armitage groaned as he looked at Rey. He couldn’t feel his legs, his right arm. Everything hurt. He looked into her grey-green eyes. Rey ignited her saber and raised it over her head as Hux shut his eyes. The saber came down.

Ben was gasping out. His eyes were big and wide. Two days have gone by and people didn’t understand why he wasn’t getting better. Han and Leia were called to the system Polis Massa; the same planet his mother and uncle were born on. Now he was here. He didn’t know why. Why wasn’t he home and on Naboo?

“We need to save his pups inside of him, he seems to be failing...dying.” A droid said to Leia and Han.

“Pups?” Han asked his eyes looking at Ben on the medical table. Rey right by his side holding his hand.

"Ben?" Rey asked softly as she stroked the hair out of Ben's face. He was breathing shallowly. "You need to stay with us so we can get the pups out and then you can have some rest. Please. Be good." She said. He watched her with dark brown eyes. He nodded his head slightly as he felt his legs being spread. He was weak. He felt sick. He couldn't feel Hux. Where were Hux? The droid paused.

"We are going to deliver the children now. He's open enough. Let's get these children out before he gives up." The droid said.

“Let’s do it,” Rey said as she squeezed Ben’s hand. 

The first child was pulled out. It was wiped clean and the cord was cut. A boy. He was handed to Rey and Ben who still was very much awake for this. He was gasping out in pain as he looked at his son he smiled.

"Anakin," Ben said breathlessly. He felt the second child coming and that's when he cried out harder. Finally, the little girl slid out of him and the droid repeated the action. Rey was holding the little girl to Ben. He smiled at her and stroked his pup.

"Padme" Ben said, tiredness taking over. 

Rey looked at him and then to the child that slowly cooed at her. She had Hux’s eyes. She paused slightly as she looked at him.

"Where is Hux?" He asked. Rey held the two children close to her body. She shook her head.

"Ben I'm so sorry...he's-" She couldn't finish the sentence. Ben had cut in.

"Take care of them. Make sure they know that their father loved them and–their mother loved them too.." Ben sighed as he looked at Rey.

"There was good with him. It is good in him–" He reached out to touch them as his hand dropped and Ben shut his eyes. He was gone.

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



_ Ben opened his eyes again and gasped out as he looked up and saw a man standing over him. He squinted at him for a moment before he sat up.  _

_ "Hello, Ben." A voice came. He looked at the man for a moment and it came together slowly. _

_ Anakin Skywalker. He was younger. The scar on his lower eyebrow and his short hair that curled. He was smiling at him. Ben looked at him. _

_ "Where am I?" Ben asked. "Is this, where people go with the force, I wasn't even...a Jedi," Ben said as he stood up. He looked at his clothes, a dark blue dress he was in. His hair was curled and the white flowers that laid in it.  _

_ "You're in the in-between. Technically you're dead. But you can go back." Anakin said. "If you want." He said walking away. Ben followed after him. _

_ "Why are you here?" Ben asked. His eyes were big as he looked over his grandfather. Anakin turned to Ben. _

_ "To lead you to your path, Ben. Everything happens for a reason." He said. "You can join me and the other and be one with the force. Or you can go back to where you were, alive. But I advise not to do it now." He said as he waved his hand and then it showed Ben. In an open pod as he looked as if he was sleeping. He was dressed in the same clothes. Ben looked at Anakin.  _

_ "Why am I given two choices?" Ben asked, watching as his parents walked by the pod. His mother and father dressed in black and looked devastated.  _

_ "Because you are given these choices. By the Force itself. I don't know why." He said looking at the funeral scene. "So this is how your grandmother went. It's a shame I wasn't there. I had lost myself to the dark side. The same as your mate." _

_ Ben blinked for a moment. "Armitage," Ben whispered. He turned to Anikin. "He went there because he loved me. Because he wanted to save me." Ben said. _

_ "As I did for my Padmé," Anakin said softly. He turned to him. "So what will you do my grandson?" He asked. Ben opened his mouth and paused. He looked at him for a long moment. _

_ "I know what to do." He said. _

  * ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★



Rey looked at Ben who was now being placed in the tomb. Han and Leia had said their goodbyes. Rey walked up to Ben. They were alone.

"I'm sorry for not being able to save you." She said softly. "I should have stopped Hux. I should have gotten him help…" She said softly. She looked at him for a moment. 

"I love you. I always will. I kept him alive. Hux. He's alive. I couldn't kill him." She said. She went to kiss him on the cheek and that's when she felt the slightest of breath. She straightened up. 

Suddenly the saber went through her back. She gasped out in pain. She looked down and saw the red blade of the saber in her memories came back to Hux.

_ Her saber came down. But it didn't hit him. She paused as she turned off her saber. She looked down at her friend. She held out a comm. Then tossed it in front of Hux. _

_ "Save yourself. I'm doing this for Ben. Because I love him. Maybe you're the cause of all this. Did you think of that?" She asked as she watched Hux groan. "I want you to go. And never show your face on Naboo ever again. Ben doesn't need it."  _

Ren was behind her as she fell to the floor, her head smashed against the edge of the pod and she rolled. Her eyes were open as if surprised. Ren would have to have some cover-up for her. He would get to that later. 

Ben's eyes opened as he took a deep breath and sat up. He was coughing. Ren grabbed at him as he lightly helped him out of the pod. Then Ben saw Rey. He fell to his knees.

"Rey! Oh God no! No. What happened?" He shook her body. Ren was grabbing at him.

"She tried to kill you, Ben. I had to do what I must." He said yanking at him. Ben shook his head as he hugged her body.

"No, she was my friend. She couldn't have!" Ben wailed. 

Suddenly Han and Leia entered the tomb with a couple of guards. People gasped. Ben was looking at them. He was confused. Then he remembered. He looked at Rey and hugged her body closer to him as he sobbed.


	6. Across The Stars

** Chapter Six: Across The Stars **

** One Year Later **

Maybe it was the crying that woke him up. Maybe it was the Force. But as Ben made his way to the nursery on quiet feet he saw Hux. He placed a hand on his chest. He stood there looking at his children.

“They're beautiful,” Hux said softly. Ben shut his eyes and opened them afraid that he was finally going crazy. He looked and saw that Hux still was there but now he was looking at Ben. His hair was longer and his robes seemed different...Ben realized, First Order. Ben’s eyes flickered to Hux as he went back away as Hux followed him. Ben finally turned around and went to the living room where he kept his saber on the mantel. He reached out to grab it and it was flung out of his hands and clattered to the floor. Hux stepped over it and looked at Ben.

“Please. Let me explain.” Hux said. Ben shook his head. 

“Four months ago the Hosnian Prime System was blown up. By the First Order! By you!” Ben snarled at him, angry. He tried to be. 

“It wasn’t by me, it was by Rae Salone. I had nothing to do with it.” Hux said dryly. Ben shook his head.

“I don’t care who. You still are part of them!” Ben hissed out. Hux simply shook his head. “No. I’m not. I no longer am with them. After they gave me an arm and legs.” He said. Ben looked at him and then looked at his eyes. 

“Do you know what happened?” Ben asked, his voice dropping slightly as he tried no to cry. Hux bowed his head.

“I heard about Rey. I heard about what happened to you when your force gods decided to send you back-” He began.

“I made the choice!” Ben growled. “I made it because I wanted to live to see my children!” He snapped. The lights came on and Ben froze as he saw Ren standing there. Hux glared at Ben. 

Ben had stayed with Ren. He had left his mates almost immediately after Ben was well enough to walk and it frightened him. But he didn’t have a choice. Rey’s death was brushed off like it never happened. 

“Him?” He snarled as Ren ignited his saber and went to clash it with Hux’s saber that was already out. Ben backed away from them as they fought. 

“How good it is to see you,” Ren said with a smirk as he held his saber to Hux’s. Hux had to keep his balance as he was still trying to learn how to walk on two prosthetics. Ren kicked him down easily.

“I’m going to kill you now. Just like your little Jedi friend.” Ren said. Ben looked at them.

“You said she was trying to attack me,” Ben said softly. Ren looked at him.

“And yet you failed to see past that lie,” Ren said looking at Hux as he kicked away his saber. “Go to the children.” He said. Ben stood his ground. Ren went to turn around and chuckled. 

“You killed her. Didn’t you?” Ben said angrily. He had Rey’s saber in his hand. Ren smirked and laughed slightly.

“You want to fight me? You’re not even a Jedi.” Ren said. “You’re just a stupid omega who can no longer even be a senator anymore. You lost everything.” He turned to Hux.

“Now you’re going to lose him.” He raised his saber and went to strike down when Ben used all of his strength to push him out of the way. Hux rolled out the way as Ben had the saber ignited. Ren looked at him and laughed. Ben’s eyes narrowed as he called to the force and his saber ignited in his hand. One yellow and one blue. He looked at Ren. 

“You’re right. I am no Jedi.” He said as he charged forward to Ren. He had his saber out already as the two blades crashed against the red one. He had never seen the red saber before. Ben ducked under Ren’s blade as he shoved him back again. Ben looked at Ren as he saw the man stumble back. He took Rey’s saber and plugged it into his chest. Ren gasped out as he looked at Ben.

“That’s for my friend.” He said as he shoved it deeper into him and he choked out. Ben turned the saber off as Ren’s body fell to the ground. Ben’s knees buckled and he went to the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Hux looking at him...Armitage...his mate. Ben was being helped up off the ground and Ben hugged him as he wrapped his arms around Armitage’s neck as he cried.

** Epilogue  **

Ben looked at the children that were in his arms. Armitage loved them and Ben could tell. He snuggled them close as he smiled. They lived in Varykino. His parents seemed to know what Ben had done and who was back. Armitage and his ‘feeding’ or whatever they called it seemed to only come once a year and Ben showed him how to take the force from the plant life from the animals that had it. So no person would be harmed.

They didn’t seem to mind, in a good way. The First Order would be taken down by the Resistance. By Ben who led them as his mother did all those years ago with the Death Star. As Ben stood there on Naboo watching the sunset he heard them giggling. Ben turned to them as he saw Hux picking up his daughter and spun her around. 

“Alright. I think it’s time for bed.” He said as Padme seemed to whine. Ben smiled as Anakin followed his mother holding onto his gown. Hux and Ben led the twins to their bedroom as he tucked them. Suddenly Padme shot up.

“Wait!” She said. They were both six now, as Ben looked at her and sat on the bed.

“What is it, my love?” Ben asked softly. Padme beamed at them smiling at them. She wore her hair as Rey did and in some way that made him happy. 

“Can you tell us a story?” She asked. Hux was now sitting beside Anakin as he looked at Ben waiting for a repose. Ben smiled at her and nodded. 

“I’m going to tell you a story, a very long story. So listen well my children.” Ben said softly as he looked at Hux and smiled.

“A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...lived a boy named Anakin..” Ben began.


	7. Acknowledgements

I finished! Thank-you for reading my fanfic. It meant so much to me and I'd like to thank p0rnHux for the wonderful art and to the mods of KKB who helped me 

with the questions. I also wonder boyfriend who read my fic in the car in the middle of a Walmart Parking Lot. I also want to have a time to thank my mother

who showed me the wonder of Star Wars. And to my cat Sam, _may the force be with you._


End file.
